(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift control system and a method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a general hybrid vehicle, an engine and a motor are separated when an anti-lock brake system (ABS) operates, and vibration of the vehicle body is reduced by controlling motor torque. However, in the hybrid vehicle, high wheel vibration occurs more frequently compared to ordinary vehicles. In addition, when the ABS operates in rapid braking or on a road having less friction, vibration and noise are generated from a brake pressure control device. Further, a braking force transmitted to the wheels is rapidly changed, thereby generating more vibration, and the hybrid vehicle does not use a torque converter and thus, vibration transmitted to the vehicle body cannot be absorbed.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.